


oxygen is hard to come by when i'm with you

by Undersea_Anchor



Category: RWBY
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Kinda, Maybe - Freeform, Non-Explicit Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bed breaking, love making, okay yeah, perhaps, until it is, whiterose bby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 13:57:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19975210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undersea_Anchor/pseuds/Undersea_Anchor
Summary: Weiss’s long, dexterous fingers play her just like one of her instruments, melodies flowing out of her as she commands it, controls the tempo and dominates her tune. Weiss always composes the most beautiful songs and this one is no different.





	oxygen is hard to come by when i'm with you

Breathing has always been easy for Ruby, has always been effortless. The oxygen rushing into her lungs as uncomplicated and simple as Crescent Rose’s blade slicing through grimm after grimm, clean and sharp. Even when it’s been difficult, her windpipe collapsing in on itself and her chest caving in with unshakable loss, she’s pushed through, pulled herself together in time to act. Forced her lungs to expand and take in what she needed, even if her world was disintegrating around her. 

So when she stutters during her inhale, her throat closing and blocking the air as her eyes roll back into her skull, spies galaxies and supernovas as her voice quivers and her back arches, Ruby panics for a fleeting second. Her grip like iron and she gasps loudly, wills her chest to open up, to accept the sweet air she’s begging it to absorb. 

Teeth nip at her neck as hands explore downwards carefully, attentive to every part of her and she whines, greedy and starving for more. There isn’t enough oxygen in her body and she’s starting to notice the effects. The haze is weighing heavily on her mind, blankets her like a fog along the sand, crisp and blinding, the ocean hidden somewhere within, teasing the shoreline, and testing the boundaries. 

Her voice sounds out in a way she’s never heard it before, strained, airy and aroused. The high pitch cracking and breaking off into something low, rumbling in her chest and vibrating in the minimal space between her and oblivion. The heels of her feet are pressing so aggressively into the body above her that she wouldn’t be surprised if there were indents left behind, imprinted into the surface for a time before gradually reverting to its original pale state, the reminder of what they are doing temporarily tattooed into her partner’s skin.

Different renditions of her name breeze by her ear, make her shake the way leaves do when the wind sings and kisses the trees and it’s the quiet utterings, so gentle that they caress her and hold her heart the way Weiss holds her hand, warm and comforting and safe that cause her to moan the loudest, to lock herself around Weiss’s lean, sweaty form and leave angry red lines glaring down her shoulder blades.

“ _Ruby_.” 

There’s a thud, something hard and wooden smacking the wall, Ruby vaguely thinks it’s the headboard and in the morning, when the sun is high and the clouds part for the rays, streams of light flooding in through the window, Ruby will blush and realise that she was right, averting her eyes from the sizeable dent in the wall to Weiss’s glowing cheeks, a playful smile on her lips. A creak follows, a splinter running through the wood holding the mattress in place, threatens to snap at any moment and Weiss’s long, dexterous fingers play her just like one of her instruments, melodies flowing out of her as Weiss commands it, controls the tempo and dominates her tune. Weiss always composes the most beautiful songs and this one is no different.

If the crushing intensity of a waterfall tumbling down over cliffs was combined with the blistering heat of fire, that’s what Ruby’s chest feels like, not that she is paying it much mind, too occupied with the rising crescendo in her veins, her hips bucking and her whole body singing with her desire. It’s like an alarm is blaring in the very back of her mind, deep down in the darkened corners where every single rational thought has been pushed, hastily shoved aside to make room for Weiss and her fingers and her tongue. 

A strangled garbled mess of a sound wrangles it’s way from her throat and echoes out, joins in with the other noises reverberating between them as Weiss travels down the expanse of her torso, slides over her twitching stomach and past her thrashing hips, kisses the marks on the inside of her thighs and the splinter that cracked the wood, promising damage and awkward explanations finally gives way. The section of the mattress that’s right under Ruby divots and she lurches as a wet, pink tongue licks inside of her, rolls languidly and nonchalantly, unphased by the roughness of her thrusts, doesn’t care about the tightness of her thighs clamped around a snow white head; isn’t worried about the fact that they’ve just broken part of the bed. 

“ _Weiss!_ ”

It only takes one, two, three sweeps of Weiss’s tongue before it all caves in, the build up of every caress, every stroke and kiss exploding like the stars Ruby had seen behind her eyes, bubbles over and falls into Weiss’s welcoming, open mouth, drinking her in and carrying her as she reaches a new kind of high. 

Knuckles turn as white as the hair they are buried in, fingers twisting and pulling harshly and Ruby barely registers the husk of a pained grunt from her partner as fingers replace tongue and teeth suddenly find flesh, sinking down into her thigh, creating new marks and igniting a fresh wave of arousal. She chokes and struggles to breathe, insufficient amounts of air inflating her lungs before rushing back out in the form of moans and rough gasps. 

Seconds pass by but they don’t feel as fast, slowed down as her jumbled mind fights to make sense of what is up and down, tries to find its centre of gravity, as Weiss settles down between her, eases the pressure of her teeth and delicately removes her fingers. Ruby twitches at the sensation, the ache in her hips satisfying and blissful and she inhales deeply as her lungs finally, _finally_ , fill completely before exhaling, body sagging into the mattress, spine curling to fit in with the dip they created.

There’s a wet warmth against her jaw and lazily Ruby cracks an eye open before smiling. Shoulders popping as she moves to embrace Weiss, holds her close and thinks of snowflakes and rose petals and how when Weiss threads their fingers together, palms pressed and fitted perfectly, the world just seems to make sense.

“I can’t believe we broke the bed.”

“I can. With the way you wouldn’t keep still, it’s no wonder it broke.”

A laugh spills out passed kiss swollen lips as they stretch out into a lovestruck grin, dopey and content. Ruby’s thumb grazes absentmindedly down Weiss’s back, traces along the scratches and her heart flickers and jumps at the fact that she left them there, that she left red on white. Weiss shivers at the touch even as she tries to hide the snort that leaves her, completely undignified and unguarded, genuine mirth in her voice as her shoulders shake.

Her laughter is muffled by the hollow dip in Ruby’s collarbone and Ruby feels her soul overflow with happiness. Feels the joy tip out and into her bloodstream, makes her feel alive and at peace. She feels the way she imagines flowers do when the sun breaks out from the clouds after rainfall, rejuvenated and warm; happy to bask in the light for as long as they can, just grateful to be there.

“You’re such an idiot.” It’s said with no malice at all and they both know that, both fully aware of the fondness that leaks out of Weiss’s voice and Ruby’s heart does this thing when it stops and then double beats in an effort to make up for the lapse in rhythm. Her laughter slowly subsides as she looks down at Weiss, curled up against her body, their fingers intertwined and the arm around her back tightens, pulling her closer and she places her chin atop of white hair, frazzled and messy. “Yeah,” she drags out, happy and in love, “but I’m _your_ idiot.”

Weiss sighs and stretches like a cat in the sunlight, joints popping before her entire body sags back into Ruby’s, legs tangled and she smiles, voice quiet and sleepy as she mumbles, eyes closed and breaths already slowing. 

“Yeah, you are.”

Ruby stares and stares and _stares_ , tries to fight through the surge of emotion that courses through her and she has to remind herself to breathe. She is so in love, it takes her by surprise sometimes, the pure devotion she feels for Weiss, how she would go to the ends of the earth for her without a moment's hesitation. And she knows Weiss would do the same in a heartbeat, would challenge anyone and anything, would move mountains and destroy worlds for her. 

Her eyes close as she presses a kiss to white hair, inhales the smell of her shampoo and envelops herself in it, breathes Weiss in and lets her take over as she slips into unconsciousness and greets sleep with a smile.


End file.
